Sebentar
by revabhipraya
Summary: Sebentar. Apakah yang namanya perasaan memang sesebentar ini? / untuk rasyalleva


**Disclaimer:** Ruang Kerja Tuhan © Nawala Patra (sampahsejarah). Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Pre-Canon.

**Summary:** Sebentar. Apakah yang namanya perasaan memang sesebentar ini?

**Sebentar** oleh revabhipraya  
_untuk rasyalleva_

* * *

.

.

.

**(i)**

Kenes pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu saat ia baru diterima bekerja di kafe.

Gadis dengan senyum ramah nan jenaka itu bernama Kulipena. Namanya aneh sekali, tidak familier, dan membuat Kenes otomatis mengernyitkan dahi begitu mendengar gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Namun, anggapannya mengenai nama aneh gadis itu langsung berubah saat ia mengingat namanya sendiri―siapa yang tidak mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengarnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai "Kenes"?

"Aku Kulipena," kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kenes, mengajak bersalaman. "Seniormu."

Kenes membalas uluran tangannya dengan cepat. "Mohon bantuannya, Kak Kulipena."

Anehnya, Kulipena terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan Kenes. "Kamu nggak usah panggil aku pakai 'Kak'. Jangan panggil 'Mbak' juga. Kamu sudah mirip sama adikku, nanti jadi seperti adikku sungguhan."

Kenes mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa di awal tadi menyebut senior kalau tidak mau dipanggil "Kak" atau "Mbak"? Lalu, kenapa memangnya kalau Kenes seperti adik Kulipena? Kenal saja tidak.

"Terus," Kenes berdeham, "saya harus panggil apa?"

"Nama aja," balas Kulipena sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Dan jangan formal begitu, ah. Memangnya kafe ini kantor?"

Ada apa dengan gadis ini dan perumpamaan? Kenes heran dengan seluruh kalimatnya yang mengandung persamaan satu hal dengan hal lainnya meski ia diam-diam kagum. Kulipena punya kecepatan berpikir di atas rata-rata, sesuatu yang selalu Kenes sukai dari seseorang sejak dulu. "Oke, Kulipena."

"Oh ya." Kulipena menyunggingkan senyum. "Kamu orang pertama yang langsung bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar saat pertama kali berkenalan, lo. Kupikir kamu perlu tahu."

Itu hal kecil. Ingatan Kenes memang lebih mumpuni daripada kebanyakan orang, jadi mengingat nama-nama tidak lazim dengan susunan huruf yang jarang sama sekali tidak sulit baginya. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu teman-teman sekelasnya kesulitan menulis _kjokkenmoddinger_ saat pelajaran sejarah berlangsung, sementara ia langsung hapal hanya dengan satu kali baca.

Sebentar. Mengapa fokusnya jadi pindah ke _kjokkenmoddinger_?

Perlahan, seulas senyum ikut terbentuk di bibir Kenes saat Kulipena sudah beranjak meninggalkannya. Bukan karena dirinya menertawakan kebodohan diri yang mengingat _kjokkenmoddinger_, melainkan karena satu pujian dari Kulipena saja cukup untuk membuatnya merasa senang.

Padahal, mereka baru saling kenal.

.

* * *

**(ii)**

Stok es krim di dapur habis, kata koki.

Sebagai karyawan paling baru, rasanya wajar kalau tiba-tiba Kenes-lah yang mendapat titah untuk membeli es krim di toko terdekat. Omong-omong, toko terdekat itu jaraknya bisa beberapa kilometer berhubung kafe mereka dikelilingi oleh restoran dan kafe lain yang tidak mungkin mau menyumbangkan stok es krimnya untuk mereka.

Kenes sudah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, hendak mengambil kunci motor yang ia simpan di sana. Namun, tepat setelah titah membeli es krim itu diserahkan kepadanya, tahu-tahu seseorang menginterupsi.

"Memangnya anak baru tahu lokasi toko terdekat di mana?" tanya Kulipena kepada Kenes. "Aku ikut, ya!"

Kalau saja Kulipena tahu, Kenes mengenal kota ini seperti ia mengenal punggung tangannya sendiri. Jadi, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kulipena, ya, ia tahu persis lokasi toko terdekat dari kafe. Bahkan ia juga tahu toko mana yang menjual es krim dengan harga paling murah―dua puluh tahun lebih tinggal di kota ini bukannya tidak berarti, 'kan?

Sebenarnya, Kenes bisa saja menolak ajakan Kulipena―toh, buat apa juga gadis itu ikut kalau Kenes bisa melakukannya sendiri? Beli es krim bisa, lokasi tokonya juga ia tahu. Kenes tidak butuh bantuan orang lain. Khususnya, ia tidak butuh bantuan Kulipena yang mengajukan diri untuk membantu.

"Boleh," sahut Kenes sambil mengeluarkan kunci motor dari sakunya. "Tapi aku yang bawa motornya, ya. Pakai motorku."

Kulipena tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang nggak berniat menawarkan diri buat menyetir, kok."

Kenes balas tersenyum sebelum keduanya berjalan menuju area parkir karyawan. Pemuda itu menstarter dan mengeluarkan motornya dari barisan parkir sebelum membiarkan Kulipena naik di atasnya. Mereka pergi ke toko terdekat—atas petunjuk Kulipena—dan kembali sekitar lima menit kemudian.

Sebentar. Tadi ia berpikir bahwa ia bisa saja menolak ajakan Kulipena, 'kan?

Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

.

* * *

**(iii)**

"Aku punya adik, masih SMA."

Omongan itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Kulipena saat ia dan Kenes tengah lembur membersihkan meja-meja kafe. Kebetulan, malam itu malam Minggu. Jam buka kafe ditambah karena jam ramai, jadilah orang-orang yang dapat _shift_ malam untuk hari Sabtu terpaksa harus lembur—tentunya dengan sedikit tambahan tunjangan. Kebetulan, setelah kafe tutup malam itu, yang tersisa di dalam ruangan hanyalah Kenes dan Kulipena.

Kembali ke omongan Kulipena yang tiba-tiba, Kenes jadi teringat momen pertama mereka berkenalan. Saat itu, Kulipena menyamakan Kenes dengan sosok sang adik yang bahkan Kenes yakin tidak ia kenali. Jadi, menanggapi omongan Kulipena barusan, Kenes memutuskan untuk manggut-manggut saja.

"Dia itu cerewetnya nggak bisa diatur," lanjut Kulipena sambil berpindah ke meja selanjutnya. "Sudah begitu, maunya apa-apa bagaimana dia. Pokoknya susah sekali diatur."

Kenes masih diam. Dibiarkannya Kulipena bercerita karena gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu memang tampak membutuhkannya.

"Berat rasanya membiarkan dia masih tinggal di rumah kami," lanjut Kulipena. "Tapi aku memang harus pergi dari sana. Kadang kangen, memang, tapi aku tahan-tahan supaya dia nggak khawatir."

Beberapa pertanyaan kini timbul di dalam benak Kenes. Pertama, mengenai apa yang membuatnya menggunakan diksi "masih" untuk adiknya yang memang sewajarnya tinggal di rumah orang tua mereka. Justru Kenes merasa keberadaan Kulipena yang jauh dari orang tuanya ini tidak wajar. Kedua, mengenai siapa yang seharusnya lebih dikhawatirkan—adiknya yang tinggal bersama orang tua, atau kakaknya yang tinggal sendiri dengan mengandalkan gaji pelayan kafe untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari. Dari sudut pandang Kenes, pemuda itu justru merasa bahwa Kulipena lebih memilih untuk menahan rasa rindunya karena tidak mau adiknya tahu kondisi sang kakak sesungguhnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku nggak begitu kangen dia lagi." Kulipena masih bercerita. "Soalnya sekarang di sini ada kamu."

Kenes mengernyitkan dahi. Suaranya spontan keluar, "Kok aku?"

"Kamu mirip adikku," terang Kulipena sambil melancarkan kekeh pelan dari mulutnya. "Sama-sama bisa dikerjai."

Kenes tidak dapat memahami maksud perkataan Kulipena. Dikerjai? Apakah sejak tadi Kulipena sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengerjainya? Atau sejak tadi semua yang Kulipena katakana itu bohong?

"Omong-omong, kamu punya pacar?" tanya Kulipena tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Kenes terhenyak, bingung dengan perubahan topik yang terlalu mendadak dan terlalu drastis ini—dari adik jadi pacar. "Nggak."

Kulipena mengangguk singkat. "Oh."

Kenes lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahi. _Sudah? Begitu saja?_

Tahu-tahu, terdengar suara tawa dari arah Kulipena. Kenes spontan menoleh dan melihat gadis itu sedang berusaha menahan tawa yang sepertinya akan jadi tawa paling puas yang pernah gadis itu keluarkan.

(Kenes senang melihatnya, tetapi ia tidak akan mengaku.)

Sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Kulipena segera mengendalikan diri. Gadis itu berdeham pelan. Ditatapnya Kenes dengan senyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Benar kan apa kataku tadi. Kamu dan adikku itu sama-sama bisa dikerjai."

Sebentar. Jadi pertanyaan soal pacar itu maksudnya untuk mengerjai Kenes?

_Sialan._

.

* * *

**(iv)**

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Kenes dan Kulipena kembali dapat _shift_ kerja pada malam Minggu. Keduanya kembali mengelap meja seperti biasa, tetapi kali itu tidak ada konversasi mengenai adik maupun pacar yang terselip di antara obrolan mereka. Kulipena sejak tadi hanya bercerita mengenai kosakata favoritnya: perih. Kenes heran mengapa dari jutaan kata yang ada di kamus besar, mengapa harus _perih_ yang jadi kata favoritnya? Maksudnya, tolonglah, kata itu _tuh_ berkonotasi negatif. Mengapa yang negatif harus disukai, sih?

"Kata perih itu hebat, ya. Maknanya khusus," celoteh Kulipena kepada Kenes yang kini tengah mengelap meja di sampingnya. "Kalau aku bilang 'aku perih', pasti orang-orang akan langsung menyangka aku luka. Beda kalau aku bilang 'aku sakit', orang-orang pasti akan bertanya lagi aku sakit apa."

Seperti biasa, Kenes diam, menyimak seluruh kata yang dikeluarkan Kupelina dari mulutnya dengan sepenuh hati. Kadang pemuda itu tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran sang gadis, tetapi rupanya menyimak omongan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami mengasyikkan juga.

"Hei." Kulipena menegakkan badannya. Membungkuk untuk membersihkan meja rupanya sukses membuat punggungnya mati rasa. "Kamu ada acara nggak malam ini?"

Kenes sukses menoleh. Apakah pertanyaan barusan juga dimaksudkan Kulipena untuk mengerjainya seperti yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu? Kenes tidak yakin, tetapi ia tidak menemukan alasan untuk berkata bohong juga. "Nggak ada."

"Oh." Kulipena manggut-manggut. "Sama."

Sebentar, sebentar. Mengapa yang satu ini akhirannya berbeda dengan beberapa minggu lalu?

Kenes dan Kulipena kembali sibuk mengelap meja bagian masing-masing. Meski kelihatan cuek, sebenarnya benak Kenes sibuk mempertanyakan makna kata "sama" yang tadi Kulipena ucapkan. Kalau dari apa yang biasa Kenes baca di internet, biasanya para perempuan mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan harapan para lelaki akan peka pada keinginan terpendam mereka. Masalahnya, apa yang selama ini Kenes lihat dari Kulipena sama sekali tidak sama dengan perempuan kebanyakan yang menghiasi cuitan-cuitan galau di internet.

Atau sebenarnya Kulipena itu perempuan kebanyakan?

"Mau nonton?" ajak Kenes dengan keraguan besar tertanam dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu Kulipena akan mengiakan atau menolak ajakannya, atau malah mengatakan bahwa ia lagi-lagi mengerjai Kenes yang terlalu polos. Jujur, Kenes merasa bahwa penolakan lebih baik ketimbang pengakuan bahwa yang barusan itu hanya pertanyaan iseng.

Kulipena menoleh sembari mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa?"

"Ada film yang ulasannya bagus tayang tengah malam ini," lanjut Kenes seolah-olah ia sungguhan mengajak Kulipena pergi menonton. "Aku pengin nonton sejak minggu lalu, tapi selalu bentrok sama _shift_ kerja di sini."

"Kalau aku sudah nonton, bagaimana?"

Kini giliran Kenes yang mengernyitkan dahi. Mengapa fokus Kulipena justru ke sana? "Nggak masalah. Aku akan tetap pergi."

"Sendiri?"

"Sendiri."

Kulipena diam. Gadis itu tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang ajakan Kenes—atau malah menimbang-nimbang akan mengaku bahwa ia sedang mengerjai Kenes atau tidak?

Kenes tidak tahu jawaban mana yang benar, tetapi ia benar-benar berharap kemungkinan kedua sama sekali salah.

"Ya sudah," putus Kulipena setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang. Sialnya, bagi Kenes, keputusan itu tidak memutuskan apa-apa sama sekali. Ya sudah ayo atau ya sudah silakan?

"Ya sudah apa?"

"Ayo nonton."

Sebentar, mengapa ajakannya jadi terbalik begini?

.

* * *

**(v)**

Bepergian di malam Minggu jadi kebiasaan rutin Kenes dan Kulipena setelah mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kali kala itu. Biasanya, mereka akan menonton film yang baru rilis di bioskop. Jika tidak ada film yang meyakinkan, maka mereka hanya akan pergi ke alun-alun untuk sekadar duduk-duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Jika bosan dengan alun-alun, Kenes akan mengajak Kulipena berkeliling kota. Ditunjukkannya tempat-tempat menarik di kota yang jadi tempat tumbuh dan kembangnya itu kepada sang gadis. Meski tampang Kulipena datar-datar saja menerima semua itu, Kenes dapat merasakan bahwa Kulipena senang dengan semua yang Kenes bagi.

Sampai pada satu malam Minggu, Kenes dan Kulipena baru saja keluar dari bioskop setelah menonton tayangan tengah malam. Jarum pendek sudah melewati angka dua, tetapi keduanya masih duduk-duduk di sebuah tempat makan kaki lima dekat bioskop yang masih buka. Keduanya memesan nasi dan ayam goreng serta teh manis panas untuk mengisi perut yang mulai keroncongan karena tidak diberi asupan sejak nonton film.

Diam-diam, Kenes memperhatikan Kulipena makan. Gadis itu makan dengan teratur, bahkan sangat teratur sampai Kenes bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadis itu dibesarkan dulu. Kulipena menyuwir daging ayam gorengnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, mencampur ayamnya dengan nasi, mengambil sendok, lalu memasukkan suap demi suap nasi yang sudah dicampur dengan ayam itu ke dalam mulutnya. Teh manis sang gadis baru ia sentuh setelah separuh porsinya habis—itu pun teh manis yang diminumnya hanya separuh. Setelahnya, Kulipena menghabiskan sisa nasi dan ayamnya, lalu menghabiskan sisa teh manisnya. _Amat sangat_ teratur.

"Makan malam-malam begini asyik juga, ya," ucap Kulipena setelah makanannya habis dengan sempurna. "Atau lebih tepatnya disebut subuh-subuh?"

Kenes hanya membalas dengan senyum ala kadarnya. Ia mulai menikmati diam yang ia rasakan setiap kali Kulipena menyuarakan sesuatu yang baginya cerdas.

"Film tadi," Kulipena membuka obrolan lain, "sesuai ekspektasimu, nggak?"

"Lumayan," angguk Kenes pelan. "Tapi aku sedikit berharap kalau filmnya bakal lebih panjang dan detail."

"Masa? Kalau menurutku justru—"

Kulipena mulai berceloteh lagi. Kali ini, topik yang ia bahas adalah film yang baru saja mereka tonton. Kulipena menyatakan rasa sukanya pada karakter di dalam film itu—lagi-lagi ia deskripsikan dengan diksi "perih". Kulipena juga menyatakan rasa sukanya pada alur cerita yang tidak tertebak, tetapi sedikit mengeluhkan klimaks yang dirasa terlalu memaksa.

Kenes memperhatikan setiap kata yang gadis itu ucapkan, berikut pula raut wajah gadis itu saat mengutarakan pendapatnya. Meski kelihatannya datar-datar saja, sebenarnya Kulipena punya ekspresi tersembunyi yang dapat dilihat hanya oleh mereka yang benar-benar memperhatikan. Saat Kulipena bilang suka, matanya akan membinar dan melebar sedikit. Saat Kulipena bilang perih, dahinya akan mengernyit. Saat Kulipena bilang tidak suka, mulutnya akan mengerucut di akhir kalimat.

Sampai seperti itulah rasa perhatian Kenes pada Kulipena. Namun, Kenes lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau raut wajah unik Kulipena itu berubah saat ia menyatakan bahwa ia senang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi sang gadis.

"—jadi intinya film tadi bagus," Kulipena tiba pada kalimat simpulannya, "tapi bukan favoritku."

Kemudian hening. Kenes tidak lagi merespons kalimat Kulipena karena memang ia tahu gadis itu tidak minta direspons—dan itu benar.

"Kulipena."

Suara dalam Kenes membuat Kulipena menoleh. Gadis itu tidak membalas dengan kalimat sahutan apa pun, tetapi Kenes tahu Kulipena akan menyimak apa pun yang ia katakan setelah ini.

"Aku suka kamu."

Sebentar, sebentar. Pernyataan itu rasanya datang terlalu cepat?

.

* * *

**(vi)**

Kulipena mengajak Kenes mampir ke kamar indekosnya sebelum pemuda itu pulang ke rumah. Awalnya Kenes enggan karena langit sudah kelewat gelap dan rumah indekos Kulipena tidak ada penjaganya. Namun, Kulipena bersikeras dengan alasan mau memperlihatkan sesuatu. Akhirnya, Kenes menurut dengan syarat Kenes tidak akan masuk ke dalam kamar sang gadis yang kini adalah pacarnya. Kulipena mengiakan.

Begitu Kulipena membuka pintu kamarnya, hal pertama yang mengusik indra penciuman Kenes adalah bau tembaga yang samar, tetapi sangat mengganggu. Kulipena menyalakan lampu kamarnya, dan Kenes dibuat terkejut oleh meja di kamar Kulipena yang kelihatan sangat mengerikan.

Di atas meja itu ada beberapa bilah silet berserakan, tampaknya memang sengaja ditinggalkan seperti itu. Beberapa silet ada yang sudah berkarat, mungkin karena Kulipena tidak tahu harus membuangnya di mana. Ada juga beberapa yang masih kelihatan baru, tetapi dihiasi bercak darah. Bagian yang paling parahnya adalah meja tempat silet itu berada. Meja yang seharusnya berwarna kuning cerah itu bagian atasnya kini berwarna merah gelap, bahkan beberapa ada yang sudah menghitam. Bentuknya acak, tetapi mata Kenes dapat menangkap bentuk aliran dari beberapa "garis"-nya sehingga ia dapat mengira-ngira bagaimana posisi Kulipena saat sang gadis melakukan hal _itu_.

"Ini kamarku," ucap Kulipena sambil duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia menunjuk meja yang sejak tadi menyita perhatian Kenes. "Dan itu rahasiaku. Sekarang kamu tahu."

Kenes tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kamu kasih tahu aku?"

"Kenapa, ya?" Kulipena mengembalikan pertanyaan itu, tampaknya ia sendiri tidak dapat menjawab dengan tepat. "Mungkin karena aku pengin kamu tahu, atau aku merasa kalau kamu perlu tahu."

Kenes tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpaku pada meja mengerikan yang menjadi bukti otentik tindakan Kulipena kepada dirinya sendiri. Ada hening panjang sebelum Kenes kembali bersuara, "Boleh aku tanya kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa _perih_," jawab Kulipena, lagi-lagi dengan tampang datar seolah dunia memang sewajarnya berjalan seperti itu. "Aku merasa perih, tapi nggak bisa melihat perih itu. Aku mencari wujud perih, makanya aku memotong pergelangan tanganku. Ternyata, perih itu _ada_."

Lagi-lagi Kenes tidak menjawab. Jawaban Kulipena sedang dipikirkannya baik-baik. Gadis itu mencari wujud perih, dan ia menemukannya dalam bentuk luka dan darah? Apa Kenes patut merasa senang akan hal itu?

Kenes bertanya, "Apa kamu menikmati ini?"

"Apa?"

"Melukai diri sendiri, semacam itu."

Kulipena tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan kiri sejenak, seolah berusaha meminta izin dari sosok tak kasatmata di sisinya—tidak, Kenes yakin gadis itu tidak bisa melihat makhluk halus. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Kulipena menatap Kenes dengan seulas senyum penuh suka cita. Ia menjawab singkat, "Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena lewat wujud perih, aku jadi merasa hidup."

Sebentar, sebentar. Jadi Kulipena ini … _mati_ untuk hidup?

.

* * *

**(vii)**

Hari itu hari ulang tahun Kulipena.

Kulipena sudah berpesan sejak jauh-jauh hari bahwa gadis itu tidak ingin ulang tahunnya dirayakan. Gadis itu tidak mau ada kue, tiup lilin, ataupun kejutan dalam bentuk lain. Gadis itu sudah cukup senang dengan diberikan ucapan, bahkan sebenarnya ia lebih suka tidak diingat karena toh, mengutip istilah Kenes, Kulipena mati untuk hidup. Untuk apa ulang tahun orang mati dirayakan?

Kenes menuruti permintaan Kulipena soal acara ulang tahun. Ia berjanji tidak akan mengadakan perayaan aneh-aneh untuk gadis itu. Namun, lain halnya soal hadiah.

Sudah lama Kenes berencana untuk menyenangkan Kulipena dengan membuat gadis itu menikmati apa yang paling ia nikmati. Kenes membeli barang ini dari sebuah toko yang direkomendasikan teman semasa kuliahnya, lalu meminta toko tersebut untuk membuat pesanan khusus dengan bayaran yang lebih tinggi. Barang itu siap tiga hari sebelum hari ulang tahun Kulipena, bahkan sudah dibungkus dengan rapi dari toko tersebut dalam rangka pelayanan khusus.

Rencana Kenes, setelah _shift_ mereka selesai hari itu, ia akan mengantar Kulipena pulang dan menyerahkan hadiahnya di sana.

Begitu Kulipena turun dari motor, Kenes buru-buru mencegat gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah indekosnya. Pemuda itu membuka ranselnya lalu menyerahkan hadiah yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Pelan, ia mengucap, "Selamat ulang tahun, ya."

Kulipena membelalakkan matanya. "Aku kan udah bilang jangan ada perayaan apa-apa."

"Memang nggak ada," bantah Kenes, bermaksud membela diri, "tapi hadiah kan bukan perayaan."

Kulipena mengembuskan napas. Diterimanya hadiah dari Kenes dengan, lagi-lagi, wajah datar, tetapi Kenes tahu Kulipena membentuk senyum di dalam hati. "Makasih," ucapnya pelan.

Kenes mengangguk. "Mungkin hadiahnya nggak seberapa, tapi—"

"Boleh aku buka sekarang?"

"Oh?" Kenes terkejut. Tadinya ia mengira akan membiarkan Kulipena menikmati benda itu sendiri saja, tetapi kalau gadis itu meminta, Kenes tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak. "Boleh."

Seperti Kulipena yang biasa, bungkus kado itu pun dibuat dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Ia melepas beberapa selotip dari bagian luar bungkus kado itu, baru membuka bungkusannya. Orang-orang mungkin akan gemas melihat ketelitian Kulipena dalam membuka bungkus kado itu, tetapi Kenes justru menikmatinya.

Setelah lima menit kurang, bungkus kado itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Kini di tangan kiri Kulipena terdapat bungkus kado bekas dan di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna cokelat polos. Kulipena menjepit bungkus kado bekas tadi dengan lengan atasnya, lalu membuka kotak yang tidak disegel dengan perekat apa pun lagi.

Kulipena mengeluarkan isinya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah silet bergagang yang tampak eksklusif. Di gagangnya, Kulipena melihat ukiran tulisan "_i love you_" yang ditulis dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga membuatnya tampak indah sekaligus mengintimidasi.

"Ini—"

"Kalau kamu nggak suka," Kenes buru-buru menyela, "buang aja."

Kulipena tersenyum kecil. "Aku boleh tanya kenapa, nggak?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kamu kasih aku ini?"

"Karena … entahlah," Kenes mengusap tengkuknya, "aku hanya ingin kamu menikmati apa yang udah kamu nikmati."

Kulipena tertegun. "Sekarang kamu berpikirnya jauh, ya."

_Sialan_, batin Kenes sambil mendengus pelan. Meski kesal, ia juga menikmati ucapan asal Kulipena yang terdengar lucu di telinganya. "Aku juga mau memperlihatkan kalau aku nggak masalah dengan kondisi kamu yang seperti _ini_."

"Aku yang seperti _ini_," ulang Kulipena. "Kamu yakin mau bertahan dengan aku yang seperti _ini_?"

"Aku cinta kamu," tegas Kenes. "Mau seperti apa pun kamu, aku tetap cinta kamu. Mau itu kamu yang pintar bicara, kamu yang rajin bekerja, kamu yang sayang adik, bahkan kamu yang mati untuk hidup, aku tetap cinta."

Hening sejenak. Kulipena, tumben-tumbennya, bungkam. Gadis itu tampak menunggu lanjutan perkataan Kenes.

"Tapi," Kenes benar-benar melanjutkan, "aku nggak mau perasaan aku ini jadi mengubah kamu menjadi apa yang aku mau."

Kulipena tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi wajah datarnya menunjukkan sekilas ekspresi yang baru kali itu Kenes lihat hadir di wajah sang gadis.

Gadis itu terharu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

Didedikasikan untuk Rasya―pencipta "tuhan" yang bisa jatuh cinta, _time loop_, Tole, Krosboi, Mak Cik, dan tentunya, sepasang sejoli Kenes dan Kulipena yang sejak berhubungan sesungguhnya hubungannya nggak bahagia. /APA

Terima kasih karena sudah membawaku berputar dalam dunia yang kamu ciptakan, Sya! Aku menikmati banget baca Ruang Kerja Tuhan, dan seketika merasa bahwa Kenes dan Kulipena perlu dikasih kesempatan untuk diceritakan dengan manis dan bahagia, nggak hanya sendu dan suram :")))) semoga ini nggak OOC ya u_u

Buat yang kepo sama novelnya, bisa banget loh dibaca di Storial! /malahpromosi. Jangan lupa juga baca punyaku yang judulnya "a kind of negativity" sama "Lie Detector"! /MALAHPROMOSI(2)

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
